


Getting Out Alive

by jiapryor



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast & Furious (2009), Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast & Furious 7 (2014), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Instability, OOC, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Slash, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiapryor/pseuds/jiapryor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic Toretto wasn't supposed to ever hurt Brian—physically, mentally, or emotionally. Brian can't figure out why their relationship went to hell.</p><p>Family doesn't hurt family, and lovers don't hurt each other—at least, not intentionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Out Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This most certainly is not finished. Thank you for taking the time to read this. So much. Really. 
> 
> -Jia

It was nothing new—the arguments. the slamming of doors, the sounds of strong, calloused hands whipping fragile flesh. The blood. The screaming. 

_His blood and screams._

—•—•—•—

Brian O'Conner was, by no means, submissive to Dominic— at least, he wasn't intentionally submissive. The simple truth was that Dominic Toretto was leagues above him when it came to strength. Regardless of a wiry body (that was more tough than appearances gave away) and the ability to move swiftly, Brian could never evade Dominic's iron-fisted clutch.

Brian knew that Dominic was different—he was more tough than anyone Brian had ever encountered. Dominic stared harder; he spoke angrier. The muscled man even breathed heavier. Different didn't always mean dangerous. Brian should have accounted for the exceptions when the two were equated.

He had other options. Leon had inconspicuously urged Brian to distance himself from Dominic.  _"Hey, Brian, dawg. I think you need to let up some off Dom. He ain't something to mess around with."_  

Something. Not someone. 

Brian stupidly disregarded all that Leon said. 

—•—•—•—

His mind sorted through his literary file. A synonym for "unholy". A few words came to mind, but the one that sent the harshest message was "breached". Every night, despite his hoarse pleas and boneless attempts at fending off his once lover, Brian's stomach was still pummelled with malevolent fists. His cock was fisted with calloused and scornful hands, morphing pleasure into pain. 

His hellish existence spoon fed Dominic's erratic sadism.  

—•—•—•—

Brian valiantly attempted to hide his agony and the pity for himself under a facade of a guy who took nothing seriously. Not even the current threats to his own life, or what little he still possessed of it. 

He supposed his situation was his own fault. The instance Dominic drew his blood from a bite to the collar bone, Brian just knew. The older man's eyes held a manic gleam. With the smeared blood—his blood—on Dominic's chafed lips, Brian found himself truly frightened. Mania transformed itself into cruelty in Dominic's eyes as he drug his top teeth over the blood beginning to stain his bottom lip.

Brian stopped referring to Dominic as "Dom" after that.


End file.
